


Festooned

by Monster Merlin (ScribeAzari)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Do not search the au if you are underage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The fic itself is sfw but the au is very much not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Monster%20Merlin
Summary: Struck by an impulsive idea, Papyrus decides to make his boyfriend smile with a surprise.





	Festooned

Sometimes, Papyrus found himself with impulsive urges - not nearly so often as his brother, and nor was he so often quick to act on them, but the fact of their existence remained. In this particular instance, Papyrus found that, for no reason in particular besides his feelings, he wanted to do something that would make his boyfriend smile.

To be honest, he didn’t think Mettaton had much experience with people doing things for no reason but to make him happy, and he thought that was rather a shame. Mettaton was such a sweetheart - so sincere, so generous, so caring - there was no way he was not going to do something randomly nice for him, now that he’d thought about it. That didn’t seem at all problematic, so he saw no issue in actioning this - except that he wasn’t altogether sure what to do.

Casting about for inspiration, his mind latched onto the memory of discovering that Mettaton liked bow-ties. He could work with that! He knew a few places where he could get his hands on plenty of those! An idea tickled at his brain pan, and he lit up, feeling warm inside as he thought of how he could brighten Mettaton’s day.

Enthused anticipation shone from his features as he rushed down the stairs, his mind whirling and fizzing. “SANS! I’M GOING SHOPPING!” He called out as he surged through the door, almost missing his brother’s vague acknowledgement. He had a goal now, and he wasn’t intending to stop until he’d met it. Faintly giggly nyehs escaping him as his idea rolled around in his skull, Papyrus set out for the clothing stores.

A while later, Sans blinked, staring, and blinked again as he took in the sight of his brother’s haul. Somehow, when Papyrus’d yelled about shopping, he hadn’t expected this. “sooo...” He began, as though feeling out the words to come. “you went shopping... for a few hours, give or take...” Papyrus indicated that yes, this was indeed the case, while Sans’ blank smile changed not one iota. “aaaand you didn’t think we needed milk, or bread, or anything like that, so instead... you bought an obscene amount of bow-ties...” Fighting to avoid snickers at Sans’ reaction to the absurdity of the situation, Papyrus nodded.

Bringing one hand up to meet his face, Sans made an odd little noise, as though perhaps he was resisting laughter too. “okay, okay... mind telling me why? i know you like to keep the place tie-dy, but this is ridiculous.“ Groaning a little at the pun, but unwilling to allow it to impact his mood, Papyrus paused for a few moments.

Was this what Sans felt like when there was a punchline fizzing and tickling inside, waiting impatiently to leap out? If it was, perhaps he ought to put a few hints in his brother’s path? It wasn’t as though their senses of humour didn’t overlap in places. “WELL YOU SEE, IT’S VERY SIMPLE: I WOULD LIKE YOU TO HELP ME PUT THEM ON.”

That didn’t make sense - Papyrus knew how to wear bow-ties. Sans’ bafflement began to show through as Papyrus watched, waiting eagerly for him to make the connection. “... all of them?”

There it was! The incredulity in his voice was quite delicious, and it was all Papyrus could do to keep from bursting out laughing. Oh, this was fun! “YES, THAT’S RIGHT - ALL OF THEM. FESTOONED ALL OVER MY BODY, COVERING AS MUCH AREA AS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE - HANDS, FEET, RIBS, SPINE, LIMBS - EVERYTHING.”

Papyrus wasn’t sure there were words for the expression that had overtaken his brother’s features, but it was hilarious. He simply couldn’t take it any more. Wheezing, he curled over slightly as faintly choked laughter burst out from within him to fill the air. After a moment, Sans joined in, unable to resist the infectious atmosphere of amusement.

It took a while for the pair to calm down, and a while after that for them to regain their breath. “was that a joke, pap? i gotta admit, you got me good.” Sans said at last, relaxing. It had been a while since his bro had pulled a prank like this, and so unforseeably oddball this time, too. He honestly wasn’t sure where this had come from, but he was kinda proud. This was quite creative.

“HMM? OH, NO - I’M PERFECTLY SERIOUS. HOW DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD ARRANGE THE COLOURS?”

* * *

 

Behind his hand, Mettaton’s mouth twitched upwards at the corners as he stared in bewildered amusement at the picture he’d just been sent. Alphys was peering inquisitively at him, clearly interested in some kind of explanation for his suppressed mirth, so he wordlessly turned his phone to face her as he bit down his giggles.

There, luxuriantly stretched out as though he was posing for some kind of classical painting, lay Papyrus. It was impossible to tell whether he was actually wearing any clothes, as almost every inch of him was adorned with an abundance of colourful bows - in fact, he was showing hardly any bone at all. Alphys’ snout crinkled as she took in the sight, but she didn’t even bother holding it in - it was just too funny.

Once she had begun to laugh, Mettaton found that he couldn’t hold back any longer, either - this was just so ludicrous and unexpected, but so very Papyrus, and somehow he couldn’t help finding it endearing. Even the caption - SO I HEARD YOU LIKE BOW-TIES? - had a strange kind of charm to it. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen something so whimsical, so oddly - so innocently - eager to please, and he felt warmth spreading inside.

Papyrus’ expression, to be quite honest, didn’t look as flirtatious as one might have expected - he looked faintly giddy, as though he was bursting to show off this neato idea he’d had, and Mettaton was touched. Papyrus could be so enthusiastically supportive sometimes, so full of life, so eager to share hope and encouragement - and so funny. How long had it taken to fasten all those bow-ties just-so? How much effort had gone into this single, silly little picture - just to make him smile? It was amazing.


End file.
